1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening portion periphery decorative member to be installed on a periphery of an opening portion of a building, an opening portion periphery construction structure, and an opening portion periphery construction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 14, an opening portion periphery decorative member 90 to be installed along the four peripheral sides of an existing opening portion, such as, e.g., a window of a building external wall surface and an opening portion periphery construction method for constructing an opening portion periphery construction structure 9 using the aforementioned decorative member 90 for remodeling are proposed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3,502,832).
As shown in FIG. 14, the aforementioned opening portion periphery decorative member 90 includes four L-joiners 95 to be attached to furring strips 80 installed along four peripheral sides of an opening portion, four straight members 91 to be installed on straight portions of the opening portion at the front face of the L-joiners 95, four corner members 92 to be installed on corner portions of the opening portion, and eight connecting members 94 (these connecting members can be omitted) each for connecting the straight member 91 and the corner member 92.
The aforementioned opening portion periphery construction structure 9, however, are expensive, and that it takes a long time to undertake the construction because of a large number of parts constituting the opening portion periphery decorative member 90. In addition, since the straight member 91 and the corner member 92 each have a dented groove 93 for accommodating the end portion 810 of the remodeling external wall panel 81, the width of the dented groove 93 and the thickness of the external wall panel 81 to be newly installed should be approximately the same. This causes limitation of the thickness of the external wall panel 81 which can be used.
Moreover, a clearance is formed between the opening portion periphery decorative member 90 and the L-joiner 95, which may cause rain water intrusion and make it difficult to obtain an opening portion periphery construction structure 9 excellent in external appearance.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.